I LOVE YOU, BAKA
by YaoiYuri144
Summary: Summary Inside


**Summary: Sasori is dead, and Deidara has fallen into a deep depression. Who will be the one to wake the happiness inside of him? **

**Pairing: Deitobi**

**Rated: T for self-injury, language, and Shounen Ai. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters… but I do own the story, you bastards!**

**Author's Note: I might change the point of the story later, since this may be really short-and-to-the-point. Don't worry, this won't be a oneshot. I'll think of something. Please review or I won't update! **

**I LOVE YOU, BAKA**

**Chapter 1: Stained Blade**

Slash. _We went our separate ways… just once. _Slash. _And now, you're gone. _Slash.

Blood trickled down Deidara's wrist as he twiddled with the wet razor blade. Tears ran down his face as he stared at the three X's lined up one after another. _Sasori. _He made another cut, this time forming a line through the three. He gritted his teeth as he remembered Sasori's dirty look when he last saw him. _Why the hell do I miss that asshole? _ He went mad and cut himself too many times to count. His weakened hand dropped the crimson blade, and it fell on the table with a ring.

He slammed his head down, making the tips of his bangs go red. He couldn't move the tattered arm, so he only stared at it with angst. The week before, he had his arms restored. Now, they looked like they went through years of torture. The mouths on his hands frowned and bled a bit. He grabbed a red cloth (that was once white) and wiped the blood. He sat up and rolled his sleeve down, tucking in his arm in his cloak. Rising from his chair, he walked to his bed. The night before, he didn't get any sleep. It was too hard to do so.

He turned his head to the clock, reading the time. 5:30 A.M... _Pein and Itachi should be up. _He layed in his bed and waited to the time he always walked out of his room, 7:00. Burying his face in the dark pillow-sheets, he reminisced about how he was always so happy. But that wasn't the case now. During the day, he hid behind a façade, and pretended to glow with contentment. During the night, the mask broke and he would lose it. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

Deidara woke up to a light tap on the shoulder. He opened his eye, and immediately regretted it. Tobi's orange mask was so close to Deidara's face, he could see the tiny details of every swirl. He swiped his hand at him, barely missing.

"Good morning, Senpai!" Tobi hollered, causing the blonde to wince at the loudness. Deidara turned over to his side, as if he didn't hear him. But the other was persistent. He kept on poking at his back until Deidara quickly shot up.

"Leave me alone, you damn baka!" He snapped. Tobi was used to people yelling at him, especially when he started with the 'good boy' thing. He just giggled slightly.

"Senpai, Tobi and others wondered where you were!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Will you stop talking like that, you're not a kid! Grow up, Tobi!"

Tobi frowned. "Tobi's a good boy?"

"No, Tobi's a bad boy. He's worse than that. He's a baka!"

"Why do you always call me that?" Tobi asked. Deidara didn't answer and simply got up from his bed. Tobi scurried after the taller boy. He followed the blonde to the hallway and tugged his sleeve when he was close enough. He was surprised when he felt it damp and took a look at his hand. It had a reddish tint to the index and thumb. Tobi widened his only eye and looked back up at Deidara, who was out of sight. He chased after him. "Deidara! Wait, come back!" He stammered into the large 'kitchen', causing the others to turn their heads.

"What the hell do you want?" Deidara unwrapped his breakfast, a granola bar and glared at the younger boy.

Tobi, realizing that it was better to talk to him in private, nodded. "Um, it's nothing. Tobi just wants to say hi." He looked down at his feet.

"Heh, Tobi likes Deidara, doesn't he?" a voice teased. Deidara nearly choked as he searched around for whoever said it. Hidan and Kisame were snickering. "Shut the fuck up, you bastards!" Deidara's face reddened a bit. However, Tobi's blush was much worse under the mask.

"Well, it's not his fault you're gay!" Hidan taunted. More people began to laugh, causing Deidara to roll his eyes and walk back to his room. He pushed through Tobi harshly. Tobi guiltily followed his Senpai.

"That's enough!" Itachi yelled. Only some people complied. Pein defended the boy.

"He said, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pein hollered. Everybody silenced, wanting to live.

Tobi kept on following Deidara until they reached his room. Deidara slammed it, barely missing his face. He knocked. "Deidara Senpai, please! I need to talk to you!" That was the first _real _sentence Tobi had ever said in front of Deidara. "Come on!" He said, sounding a bit angry. He began pushing against the door.

Inside the room, Deidara heard Tobi's persistent words. He sighed and opened the door; Tobi fell in. The blonde caught him, wrapping his arms around the dark haired teen (**A.N. // I have no idea how old Tobi is. Help?) **The two landed on the floor with a thud.

Tobi slightly gasped at both Deidara catching him, and the fact that they were in a pretty sexual position. Tobi got off of him and stood up, bracing himself for Deidara to punch him in the face.

Deidara merely gave him an evil look before standing up himself. He turned to his bed and sat down, as if Tobi wasn't there. "What do you want, un?"

Tobi, mildly confused that Deidara didn't rip his limbs out, fiddled with his fingers. "You were bleeding. Your sleeve is wet."

_Damn, he noticed_, Deidara thought. "Oh, that's nothing. I just had… an accident with a knife." Tobi glanced around and walked toward Deidara's desk. He widened his eye. The desk had three different traces of blood, lots of blood. There was a picture of Sasori with an X to his face… and a stained razor blade.

"S-s-Senpai." Tobi scampered over to the blonde, who looked away. Tobi harshly grabbed his arm and slowly pulled up the wet sleeve. He gasped at the sight. There were slits everywhere, either dripping blood, or had dry blood. His pale skin was scarred. It terrified the boy and made him collapse to his knees. He tried to take it all in before looking up at Deidara.

Deidara pulled his sleeve back down. He looked down at Tobi and sighed. "You weren't supposed to see that. I'm sorry, un." Tobi got up, recovered himself, and sat next to him.

"Senpai… b-b-but why?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even. Deidara was unspoken. Tobi pieced the hints together and breathed deeply. "You miss Sasori… yes?" Deidara nodded. He pulled his knees to his chin, and started to shed tears. A moment later, he felt a warmth on his shoulder. He turned and saw Tobi leaning his head on him.

"Tobi, what are you doing?"

Tobi giggled. "Trying to make you better." Deidara blushed, but then he chuckled.

"You're such a baka." Even though he had said that many times before, this time it was different. It was more… comical. Tobi got up and walked out the door. Since he didn't close it, Deidara knew he was going to return. It was true, since Tobi came back with something in his hand. "What is that?" Deidara asked. Tobi once again grabbed his arm, but this time began to wrap a white bandage around it. He smiled at the fair haired, but it broke once Tobi felt something wet traveling up his arm. He widened his eye at Deidara's mouth-hand, which was lapping hungrily at his skin. Deidara realized what happened and slapped his hand. "Bad hand! Stop it!"

Tobi's blush was indescribable. It was redder than a tomato itself. "Um… uh… I um…" _Tobi can't think of a damn thing to say. _

"Listen, Tobi, I'm sorry. They have minds of their own. I promise it won't happen again." Deidara pleaded. Tobi just laughed.

"It's okay. Tobi's gonna go now." Tobi said, getting rather hot under the mask.

Deidara nodded as Tobi got to his feet. As the boy walked away, Deidara sweated. His hips curved and swayed as he walked off. His black hair flowed with the air, **(A.N.// Kind of like Baywatch LOL) **and the light reflected just enough for Deidara's hands to salivate. Tobi turned and noticed Deidara sweating as he looked at him. "Senpai, are you okay?" Deidara snapped out of it and nodded nervously.

Tobi shrugged and walked out the door. Deidara lay back in his bed, wanting to slap himself for staring at Tobi. _That's sick, I mean he acts like a kid! _But then he remembered his caring nature. _But he acts like an adult when he needs to. _Most importantly, he remembered his swaying body. _God, not to mention that body. _He got up and walked to his desk. He grabbed the razor and flung it to the trashcan.

**Author's Note: Phew! There's the chapter end. YES I will update, as long as you review. I hope I didn't make the characters OOC in here. **

**Funny, Deidara's starting to look at Tobi ****differently**

**For the next chapter, I was wondering what I should do. Hmm… **


End file.
